


The Beginning of Trouble

by TheAwkwardFox



Series: The Legend of the Mob [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mob AU, OC character - Freeform, Talk of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardFox/pseuds/TheAwkwardFox
Summary: The Sages and The Gerudo bosses have a long running joke of inviting each other to their large luxurious parties. Today was no different except Don KORL and Don Dragmire almost ruin the festivities with their feudPart 1! More to come!





	

“So he turns around after just stepping out of the shower. It's obvious he knows I'm there, so I'm getting ready to plunge a dagger into his chest until I actually get a good look at his handsome mug. He's just staring down at me while I'm holding up a dagger, wide eyed, newly turned eighteen, and blushing furiously. You see, I hadn't exactly expected to see my dear husband naked the first time we met and when I was contracted to kill him, nobody warned me about his… ‘good looks.’” Coletta laughed with the crowd as she told the story of how she met her husband all those years ago.  
  
Any Sage who had listened in on her story were glaring her down. Not that she was surprised. After all, when she left the Sages and the Sheikah she had given all of her information away. The redhead singlehandedly caused the almost total extermination of the Sheikah.  
  
Her eyes shifted to her once mentor and friend, Impa. The gray haired woman glared daggers at her with more anger than Coletta had expected. It made her uneasy enough to cling tighter to Ganondorf’s arm.  
  
He seemed to notice what was bothering her and turned them both so her back was to Impa. Normally, she'd never turn her back on an enemy like that woman, but this party was the perfect protection. She wouldn't dare touch the trophy wife of Don Dragmire in such a public setting.  
  
It'd be a death sentence for her and the remnants of the Sheikah.  
  
The Gerudo looked for any reason to attack the Sages and that level of disrespect would cause an out and out war.  
  
Either way, Coletta found herself beyond bored.  
  
“Love?” She leaned her head in his shoulder.  
  
He grunted in response and shifted his gaze to look at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I want to leave. This party is more boring than your meetings.”  
  
Ganondorf chuckled deep in his chest and kissed the top of her head in a way you would a small child than a wife. “You grow bored quicker than anyone I have ever met. I suppose we can leave, but I still wish to greet our gracious host and I hoped you would accompany me.”  
  
Oh, so that's why he insisted in attending tonight. Normally, Coletta was kept away from ol’ KORL, as he felt the same way about her that Impa did. Occasionally, though, she was showed off right in his face. She was quite the insult to the Sages. An insult that came around quite often.  
  
“You want me friendly or quiet, my love?”  
  
“Do whatever you wish. Just stick close to me or one of the boys.”  
  
They had already begun walking over to the fat man hosting the party when she noticed Zant and Dongo flanking the happy couple. As much as she appreciated all the protection and worry, she had been Sheikah once. She could more than take care of herself.  
  
KORL definitely didn't look pleased when he finally noticed the two walking over. It was almost a rule that the opposing Dons avoiding one another at these parties, unless there was good press to be made from it.  
  
“Dragmire, what a delight to see you and your beautiful wife here tonight.” His voice was like venom.  
  
“She is quite the beauty, isn't she? It's a shame she managed to slip right through your fingers.”  
  
“Oh, no. I'm actually grateful. It just means the vermin amongst my men have decided to move onto your porch instead, my friend.” KORL smiled at Ganondorf, hoping the Gerudo leader would take the bait.  
  
He might have too, if Coletta hadn't gotten in between the two. “Either way, we came to say hello before we left. We didn't want to be rude and leave without greeting our host, did we my love?” She smiles cheerfully up at her husband.  
  
He glared at the old man, wishing for an opportunity to strangle him. “That's right, my love. Besides,” he smirks at the fat old man, “she may have come to my porch, but it seems your house was the one that was infected in the end.”  
  
The tension between the two was thick. If this wasn't a formal even, the two would have gone for the other’s throats by now. All eyes had been on the two the second Ganondorf had walked over to the Sage’s Don. One word from either of them and the entire party would break out into chaos and bloodshed.  
  
“I suppose you both will be leaving then?”  
  
“Ah, yes. We were planning to leave now actually. This is a rather boring affair. I expect better next time.”  
  
Before the old Sage could respond, the Don of the Gerudo turned, wide tucked in the crook of his arm, and left the massive ballroom. Coletta glared up at Ganondorf, knowing he had gotten too close to losing his cool back there.  
  
Neither of them spoke until he had led her outside into the cool night air. The city may have stunk to high heaven, but the more wealthy sections were nowhere near as bad.  
  
“What was that? You have a plan and get here you are almost blowing everything!”  
  
His hand clenched almost painfully on her arm in warning. “How about you shut up for now? We'll talk about this at home. But if my trying to defend my wife from slander somehow makes me the bad guy, then they can disrespect you all they want from now on.”  
  
Coletta could hear just how angry he was. She felt bad for snapping at him already. Ever since they first met and she left the Sheikah, people had tendencies to speak horribly of her and her motives for joining the Gerudo. After they announced their engagement and eventually held their wedding, the rumors and jokes had all but stopped. The Sages were the only ones who brought them up lately, and they always left her husband vicious and ready to snap.  
  
Coletta had learned very quickly to keep him from snapping at all costs.  
  
The only problem was, he didn't want everyone to know Coletta meant more to him than something to rub in KORL’s face. It made her a target and he could never forgive himself if something were to happen to her over him. That was why Coletta tried to hard to stop any fights before they started. She wanted to make things easier for him.  
  
She did love him, after all.  
  
She got into the car with him and scooted over so she could lean her head on his arm. “I'm sorry. Really. I spoke out of turn. I didn't mean to upset you…”  
  
Ganondorf sighed and draped his arm over his wife's shoulders. “Next time, remember why I react the way I do. I get angry for actual reasons. How do you feel when you hear the tiny Sage brat saying what she does about me?”  
  
“I… I get angry. Like you do with the jokes about me. Look I get it… I'm sorry.”  
  
He nods and kisses the top of her head. “I forgive you.”  
  
She knew they would discuss it more when they finally got home.


End file.
